


Inebriation, Indiscretions, and Jealousy

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Jealous Starsky, M/M, Oblivious Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Slash* After meeting up with John Colby, the boys take their reunion back to Starsky’s, which sets the scene for a huge misunderstanding.<br/>This is a BAD summary. It's so short, just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriation, Indiscretions, and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Brook, who wanted a story about the boys and Colby drinking together resulting in tension between Starsky and Colby. I hope I did your idea justice, lady! :)

[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/kaytree8/media/7DF66864-8F7E-4792-A3D8-D753D47095FE_zpsidy1ka6w.jpg.html)

Beer can crunching in his hand, Starsky pulled himself off the couch.

 

“Well, boys,” he groaned. “I gotta use the john.”

 

“Hey bring us another round when you come out, huh?” Hutch requested lazily.

 

He propped his feet up on the coffee table and held his empty beer can in the air, shaking it lightly. An action that both irritated and amused Starsky.

 

“You got legs!” Starsky exclaimed, shaking his head at his partner. “You can get your own damn beer.”

 

Despite his harsh words he took the can from Hutch’s hand.

 

“I suppose you want one too?” Starsky asked, turning his attention to their longtime friend John Colby.

 

Colby grinned. “Well, if you’re offering.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Starsky groused. “But I guess I am now.”

 

Hutch winked at Starsky, and Colby handed over his empty can. His hands full, the dark haired man muttered to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

 

“I’ll get them next time baby—uh—Starsk.”

 

Biting his lower lip, Hutch glanced at Colby out of the corner of his eye, hopeful the man hadn’t picked up on his ill-timed endearment. He breathed a sigh of relief to find Colby staring intently at the floor, completely unaware of the slipped term of affection.

 

Starsky emerged from the kitchen, his eyes wide with disapproval. Placing three new cans of beer on the coffee table he tilted his head and glared at Hutch.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Hutch smiled sheepishly. Colby may not have heard him but Starsky most definitely did. The look of condemnation Starsky was giving Hutch was killing his beer buzz and making him want to crawl in-between the couch cushions.

 

Hutch’s slip could have cost them, and they both knew it. Despite knowing Colby for almost as long as they had known each other, neither were comfortable with disclosing their romantic relationship to the man. Something they had discussed at length prior to surprising Colby at the gym.

 

Walking behind the couch, Starsky lightly smacked Hutch on the back of the head, before rolling his eyes and making his way to the bathroom.

 

Letting go of his verbal slip, Hutch hunched down in the seat cushions. Inhaling heavily, he danced his fingers across the small patch of his chest his half unbuttoned shirt was exposing.

 

Colby watched Hutch with hungry eyes. There was no denying, the blonde man was beautiful.

 

Colby had always secretly loved Hutch, even back in the academy days. Days, months, Colby had waited for the proper moment to tell Hutch how he felt, but the timing was never right. Hutch had always belonged to someone else.

 

Colby had given up hope of winning the blonde man’s affection once joining the air force, but he never stopped loving Hutch, or waiting for the right moment.

 

But now, sitting on the small couch in painfully close proximity to object of his affection, Colby was sick of waiting.

 

Hutch had been sending him signals all night. The smiling, the light touching, everything Hutch did, it seemed to Colby, he was doing it for him. Hutch had to feel the same.

 

Swallowing thickly Colby took his chance. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, he swallowed thickly and leaned over Hutch.

 

Hutch looked at Colby just in time to be swept up in a passionate kiss.

 

It was a good, as far as kisses go, and it took a few seconds for Hutch's fuzzy brain to comprehend that _this_ kiss was forbidden, and once he did, he pulled back and abruptly pushed Colby away. But it was too late.

 

"What he fuck is going on here!?" Starsky demanded from the bathroom doorway.

 

Hutch's wide shock filled eyes found Starsky's fiery ones, and he struggled to find the words to say. Hutch looked at Colby but he was no help. Their old friend sat in the corner of the sofa grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

 

"Isn't it obvious," Colby asked, his face breaking in a smile. "This may come as a shock to you, Starsky, but Hutch and I are in love."

 

"WHAT?!" Starsky and Hutch responded at the same time.

 

Colby inched toward Hutch, their knees touching, and grasped him by the hand.

 

“It’s about time you knew, Starsky,” he offered cheerfully.

 

Hutch’s mouth fell open, his drunken brain in shock. He looked at Starsky’s for direction but found his partner red faced and his glassy eyes furious. Starsky was too pissed to speak. It wasn’t until Hutch saw him clench and unclench his fists, his eyes fixated on Colby’s hand intertwined with his own, that Hutch realized Colby wasn’t the only one Starsky’s anger was directed toward.

 

“What the fuck!” Starsky bellowed again.

 

Colby smiled. Hutch jumped. Quickly pulling his hand from Colby’s grasp, he stood. But it was too late. Starsky was already advancing on the two of them.

 

“No,” Hutch objected, his words slurring. He shook his head violently and pressed them on his drunken partner’s chest. “No, no, no.”

 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him, Hutch!” Starsky growled, fighting Hutch’s hold. “Then I’m gonna kill you! What are ya doin’ letting him hold on to you like that?!”

 

Standing Colby made a face. His own temper igniting. Who the hell was Starsky to tell them what to do? He didn’t own Hutch, and he couldn’t tell Colby who he could and couldn’t kiss.

 

“What the fuck is your problem Starsky!” Colby demanded.

 

Starsky didn’t answer. Breaking from Hutch’s hold his response was feral. He advanced on their friend quickly, his eyes dark with hatred. Grabbing Colby by the shirt with one hand he pulled the other back.

 

“Starsky!” Hutch shouted. He moved to intervene again, but his foot caught on the rug and he tumbled to the ground with a hard thump.

 

“You son-of-a-bitch,” Starsky snarled. “You NEVER touch him! You hear me? Ever!”

 

Hutch heard Starsky’s fist connect with Colby’s face. He looked up just in time to see the man’s eyes roll back in his head. Starsky let go of Colby’s shirt as the unconscious man sunk to the floor.

 

“Holy shit!” Hutch whispered, his blue eyes wide and smile dancing on his lips.

 

He felt a strange tingly warm sensation in his stomach. Kind of like butterflies, but not quite the same. Was this what it felt like to have someone defend your honor? It felt pretty good. In fact, laying on his stomach on the floor Hutch thought that maybe it was one of the best things he’d felt in his life. That was until Starsky turned his attention to him.

 

His smiled fading, Hutch pulled himself off the floor.

 

“Now, Starsky,” he tried. He held up his hands defensively and walked backwards, attempting the escape his partner’s icy stare and his advancing gate. “I-I didn’t start that. Y-you don’t need to punch me too.”

 

“Shut up, Hutch.”

 

“Come on, Starsky!” Hutch tried once more. Stopping by the back of the couch he picked up a throw pillow and held it out in defense against his angry partner. “You know I love you—“

 

“Get in the bedroom,” Starsky interrupted.

 

“What?” Hutch’s face contorted in confusion. His shoulders slumped and the pillow fell to the floor.

 

“You heard me,” Starsky stated firmly. He stopped in front of Hutch, his face inches from his partner’s he continued in a dominant whisper. “Unless you want me to do you over the couch. But I’m thinking maybe you want the privacy, because I’m gonna make you scream.”

 

“B-but what about Colby?” Hutch asked as Starsky grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the back bedroom. “What if he wakes up?”

 

Pulling Hutch into the bedroom, Starsky grinned evilly, “Let him listen. That way he’ll know who you really belong to.”

 

END


End file.
